A Run-Through for the Competition! Who Are the Last Two Members?!
is the thirtieth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on February 7, 2016. Its original American airdate was August 19, 2017. Summary Goku and Vegeta meet up with Krillin who believes they are going on to a picnic in Outer Space having been told by Android 18 who had been told by Chi-Chi. However there had been a misunderstanding so the two Saiyans explain to Krillin what actually happened involving the upcoming Tournament. Goku and Vegeta consider who the last two members of their team should be with Goku first mentioning Buu and then Piccolo. Vegeta imterjects by suggesting Gohan but Goku says that he has grown rusty due to studying constantly. They go to recruit Buu as the fourth combatant of the Universe Seven Team. Although Buu is reluctant due to his hatred of Beerus, he agrees when Goku promises him a wish from the Super Dragon Balls, which he plans on giving to Mr. Satan. On Beerus' Planet, Whis discusses with Beerus his surprise that at his recent actions of sparing Earth and now accepting to partake in the competition and asks if this had something to do with his premonition. Beerus however denies it and asks Whis why he let the two Saiyans train there though Whis does not give an answer as to why. After Beerus finishes feasting on the Ramen they head off to fetch Monaka. Back on Earth, Goten and Trunks try to join, but they are denied by Vegeta because their use of fusion is illegal and that they aren't strong enough of their own. The group finds Piccolo training with Gohan. They recruit Piccolo as the fifth and final member. Gohan considers joining the team, but he cannot participate due to a business meeting on the day of the tournament. At the Capsule Corporation, Goku suggests that he and Vegeta go and train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for three years and while Vegeta is hesitant at first believing themselves to be near their limits already, he ultimately agrees, not wanting Goku to get ahead of him. Nearly arriving at Monaka's whereabouts, Whis asks Beerus if it is a good idea to recruit him but Beerus assures Whis he will handle it. Major Events *Goku and Vegeta select the final two more members for their team against Universe 6. *Piccolo trains with Gohan. Battles *Gohan vs. Piccolo Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Goku's House **Satan House **Capsule Corporation *Beerus' Planet Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Ramen *Super Dragon Radar Differences from the manga *The scene where Goku and Vegeta go to see Piccolo to recruit him is exclusive to the anime. *The scene where they go to recruit Buu is only shown in a single panel with no dialogue in the manga. In the anime, Buu first denies competeting but changes his mind after he is told about the wish. Trivia *This episode largely shows footage from previous episodes including the episode prior to this one. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 30 (BDS) pt-br:Treinando para o torneio! Quem serão os dois membros restantes!? es:Episodio 30 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 030 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super